


Kero

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [17]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Brief Sex, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai rethinks bringing home a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kero

**Author's Note:**

> Set after From the Beginning

"O-oh gods…yes right there…just…like that." Fai sighed as he held onto Kurogane, the man rocking above him slow but steady. It was late at night, the rest of the household long since asleep. He'd woken up to Kurogane kissing down his throat and well he had never been able to resist his husband for long.

They were both covered in sweat the air thankfully cool from the open window as they moved together. They hadn't been able to have sex in awhile; Kurogane's duties had carried him off to another province for a time with his father and then he usually left to do patrols, which left them little private time.

Already he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak, but before he was there he felt Kurogane stop and he looked up to see his husband staring off to the side. When he followed his gaze he spotted Kero, their son's cat staring at them from the window sill.

"J-just ignore it, /please/." He pleaded trying to grab Kurogane's attention.

"I can't do it with it staring at me."

Fai wanted to cry. "It's a cat; it doesn't know what we're doing."

Instead Kurogane pulled out of him and Fai shuddered at the sensation, curling in on himself. He watched as Kurogane picked up the cat and tossed it back outside, Kero landed gently on the ground and meowed before Kurogane shut the shudders and locked them.

He'd been so close too.

-

It was sunny out a week later and Fai was brushing his hair as he sat on their bed. Kurogane was behind him smiling, enjoying the quiet.

Gathering one of many ribbons from a small box beside them Kurogane began gathering up his lover's silken hair to tie it up for him.

He always enjoyed the way Fai's hair felt through his fingers, but as he lifted his hand he felt a tug at the other end and when looking down saw the cat tugging on the piece of silk.

Fai sighed, wondering where their son was as he grabbed another and quickly tied his hair up the moment ruined.

-

Laughing Fai held onto Kurogane as he was swept up and tossed over a broad shoulder. Toshihiko was taking lessons from his grandfather and neither had anything to do until that was done. Kurogane had been playful when he'd suggested spending some alone time together.

"Kuro-tan is getting adventurous." Though really it was because he knew most of the staff was elsewhere and no one would see him.

"Tch. Not like I haven't done this before." Kurogane said even as he copped a feel. "Besides you shouldn-ACK!" Kurogane stumbled forward, nearly crashing through a wall before he righted himself.

They both looked for the disturbance and saw it in the form of a chubby orange cat darting off down the hall.

"We really need a bell on him." Fai sighed.

-

This was nice, soaking in the bath. It was nicer on Kurogane's lap, running fingers up and down the man's quickly hardening cock. They usually didn't have sex here as just anyone could come by, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

With a smirk Fai watched as Kurogane tilted his head back, finally relaxing. The drops of water trailing down his exposed throat were tempting as Fai worked.

"You've got to be fucking with me…"

"That's the plan Kuro-min."

"N-no not that. It's that cat again." Fai stopped to see Kero had managed to slip into the bath house and was meowing expectantly. "You know this is your fault."

"Shut up." Fai needed a drink.

-

He managed to tie a bell around the cat's neck which helped a lot. They also made sure to keep all openings locked to keep the animal from sneaking in.

Fai already had Kurogane under him, the man flushed and panting as he moved from between his legs and up his lover's body. "We have all day~ I really need to thank your parents for babysitting."

"S-shut up and get on with it." Kurogane tried to growl.

"With pleasure." He was about to push into Kurogane when he felt something land onto his back and he jumped.

Kero hopped down from the bed purring and walking around. That was it, he was going to make that cat an outdoor cat from now on.

"Toshihiko! Get your cat!" He didn't even care that Kurogane was scrambling to cover himself.


End file.
